


Brother Lover

by precociousMage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Established Relationship, M/M, Mature for language and later sexytimes, Stridercest - Freeform, it's really bad and not as good as my other stuff, there is no plot in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precociousMage/pseuds/precociousMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave had been fooling around with his younger brother for some time now, which isn't really the best idea, but he's fucking hot, so who gives a damn.</p><p> </p><p>Ignore the horrible name and summary, I'm terrible at titling things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Breath and a Bad Pop Song

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this came from, but anyway, here we go.  
> big bro dave is fun to write, holy shit.
> 
> in this, dave's about 28, dirk's 16.
> 
> basically just indulging myself with strider lovings, this doesn't even have a good plot, trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave awakens to a brand new day. And also a catchy pop song.

Dave awoke far too early for his liking, choosing to stay in bed until he felt like getting up. Which probably wouldn't be until noon. A quick peek at his phone told the blonde that it was already ten in the morning. He rolled over with a groan, shoving the cell back underneath his pillow. He was granted a few more minutes of golden silence before his ringtone sounded out, muffled through the stuffing. He pulled it back out, glaring at it with one eye. 

TT: Hey, Bro.  
TT: Dave, you up?

Fucking Dirk. Why couldn't he just come look instead of sending texts? Katy Perry is not one of the most ideal ways to wake up. Still, Dave rolled back over onto his back to tap out his retort.

TG: hell no im not  
TG: its too fucking comfy to get up  
TG: im just gonna stay here for a few more hours  
TG: dont burn the house down k

And with that, the phone goes back underneath the pillow, the musical genius that is California Gurls smothered once again as the kid texts back. Dave folds his arms beneath his head, eyes shut to the rest of the room. 

Which is probably why he didn't notice the younger Strider creep in until he'd crawled up onto the bed, straddling his waist. He kept his eyes closed until he felt Dirk shift, leaning down to plant small kisses along his eldest brother's jaw. "What are you doing?" The younger brother smirked against Dave's skin and murmured, "Convincing you to get your ass out of bed." The smaller blonde pressed a chaste kiss to the other's lips before pulling away completely, moving off of the bed before Dave could kiss back. Dave whined and made a face, pouting at his brother, despite how ridiculous it was.

"You're a dick. This is perfectly awesome cuddle time we're missing out on," he grumbled, sitting up and throwing the covers off, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Dirk snorted at his bro's choice in sleepwear, Spongebob boxers with the nose missing right where the opening is. "Go brush your teeth, Dave. You've got hideous morning breath." The younger brother turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Dave to his own devices.

"You fucking suck, Dirk!"

"Damn right I do."


	2. Breakfast and a Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave was proud to say that it hadn't taken much persuasion to get Dirk back in bed with him, though less proud to announce that it had involved washing the breakfast dishes for him. But still, he'd gotten him to come back, and that meant some sexy shit was going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blargh ok here we go
> 
> smutty smut  
> i'm really sorry if i didn't do a good job, penises aren't really something i've been acquainted with.  
> like ever.  
> so yeah, enjoy?
> 
> feel free to give me feedback! i'd love to hear if theres something i can improve on.

Dave shuffled out of the bathroom about ten minutes later, another pair of ridiculous boxers covered by loose fitting jeans. He perched his shades on top of his head and followed his nose to the kitchen, where Dirk was busying himself with eggs and bacon. Little bastard had been up for a while before Dave, already fully dressed sans those spiky anime shades. The elder brother ambled in, stopping to smooch the younger on his way to raid the fridge for juice. 

"There's none in there so don't even bother looking."

Hold the fuck up.

No apple juice? 

Further investigation revealed that there wasn't any orange soda either. Just a half-empty jug of milk. "Well, shit." Dave pulled his head out of the fridge in time to see Dirk hold out a food covered plate. "Aw. Thank you, baby. Almost makes my AJ withdrawal hurt less." He took it with a grin and walked over to the table, sitting down to dig in. A minute later, the other joined him, sitting across the table. Dave eyed him and smirked. "You're wearing way too many clothes considering how early it is. We need to fix this." 

"Y'know it's almost noon, right? Most normal human beings are up and about, doing shit," came the retort. Dave munched a piece of bacon and shook his head. 

"Babe, it's a Sunday. I think we're allowed to walk around half-dressed if we want to. Or naked. Naked works too." 

\--

The two of them fell onto Dave's bed, a writhing mass of pale, freckled limbs and heat. They couldn't tell where one body ended and the other started, but they were beyond giving a damn. Dirk may be quiet and calculating most of the time, but holy shitting Christmas did he make the most delicious noises in bed. Dave elicited more out of him as he nipped and sucked his neck, causing the smaller blonde to shudder. It was just like his first time, every time they did this. No matter how many times he'd done this with Dave since, he always ended up shaking, moaning, pleading like he had those few months ago.

Dave was in a giving mood today, and before Dirk could ask him for anything, he moved lower, tongue flicking over a nipple, then trailing down his stomach. Lips meet hip for a moment, exchanging pleasantries in the form of small kisses. Upon finally reaching his destination, he wraps his mouth around the head of the young Strider's erection, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue, Dirk stifling himself by biting his lip. Without warning, Dave swallows him down to the base, pulling back up just was quickly to play some more before repeating.

Dirk hissed out a swear, hands moving up to grasp his bro's hair, tugging on it as he moved up and down. Fuck, the things he was doing with his tongue. It didn't take long at all to get the teen to finish, gasping his brother's name as he releases, the elder swallowing quickly as he pulls away.

Dave moves back up, lying next to his little brother, who is just coming down from his little blissed out state. He leans over and kisses him, snaking his tongue in to find Dirk's, just as he'd came to his senses.

"You asshole, you just swallowed and now you're trying to cram your tongue down my throat?"

Dave found himself being shoved away, a total shit-eating grin on his face. Shooting daggers at him, Dirk snapped, "See if I suck you off now, jackass."

"No worries, Lil' Man, I wasn't gonna let you off that easily anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i make another chapter?  
> i think i shall.  
> need more B words for the title.  
> *spoilers* Buttsex is going to be one of them.


	3. wfgesthfgersg

Hey guys, this isn't an update, so don't get your hopes up. I don't think I'll be continuing Brother Lover, and if I do, it won't be for a while.


End file.
